Hechizada
by Renai Blues
Summary: Sakura Haruno prometió ayudarle a Ino, su mejor amiga, a vengarse del hombre que la utilizó y la abandonó. Sin embargo, Sasuke Uchiha representaba un desafío tortuoso que podría invertir sus planes. SasuSaku. Au, adaptación.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la novela original a Sharon Kendrick. Adaptación, con ligeros cambios en la redacción, más no en la trama. Espero que lo disfruten;_

.

.

.

**Hechizada.**

**Capítulo I**

.

.

—Algo malo le ocurre—dijo preocupada la madre de Ino, quien reconoció que su hija había cambiado drásticamente desde hace algún tiempo, se había vuelto depresiva y negativa; pero por la última llamada que recibió, supo que las cosas empeoraban—. Por favor, ve a verla, Sakura. Le pasó algo y no quiere contármelo.

—¿No tienes idea de qué puede pasarle?

—Creo que es algún hombre...

—Ah, lo de siempre —había sonreído Sakura.

—Dice que no quiere seguir viviendo.

—¿Ha dicho eso?

Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió ir a verla.

Aquello era lo que había decidido a Sakura a reservar un billete de avión para Londres. No creía que Ino pudiera hacer ninguna estupidez, pero su amiga era tan alegre, tan optimista, que el comentario la preocupaba. Su madre no la habría llamado si no creyera que era algo serio.

Y, en aquel momento, Sakura podía ver que era bastante más que serio.

Cuando entró por la puerta con la maleta aún en mano, encontró a Ino acurrucada en el sofá en un apartamento helado y lleno de polvo. Y la conversación había consistido en un: «¡Oh, Sakura, oh, Sakura!» seguido de lágrimas y sollozos.

—Cálmate, Ino. No pasa nada —dijo ella, apretando la mano de su amiga—. ¿Por qué no te calmas y me lo cuentas todo desde el principio?

— ¡No puedo! —gimió Ino.

—¿Se trata de un hombre? —preguntó, pensando que sería mejor no mencionar la atribulada llamada de su madre por el momento. Ino asintió—. Pues háblame de él.

—Es... es... ¡oh!

—¿Es qué? —la apremió Sakura.

— ¡Es un bastardo... pero sigo enamorada de él!

Sakura asintió. Lo que había imaginado. Había escuchado aquella misma historia cientos de veces. Sabía que algunas mujeres tenían tan poca autoestima que permitían que un hombre las pisoteara, pero nunca hubiera pensado que Ino entraría en esa categoría.

—Ya entiendo

— ¡No lo entiendes, Sakura! —gimió su amiga—. ¿Cómo vas a entenderlo? Tú crees que lo sabes todo, pero...

—Nunca te había visto así, Ino —la interrumpió Sakura—. Pero antes de que sigas insultándome, deja que te diga que acabo de llegar de Dublín en respuesta a una urgente llamada de tu madre.

—¿Mi madre te ha llamado?

—Estaba preocupada por ti y quería que viniera a ver cómo estabas.

Ino la miró, desafiante.

—Pues ya me ves.

—Lo único que veo es que este apartamento parece una pocilga y que tú estás hecha un ovillo en el sofá, deshecha en lágrimas por un hombre cuyo nombre ni siquiera te atreves a decirme.

—Sasuke —musitó Ino—. Se llama Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke! —repitió ella, con un amago de sonrisa—. ¿Y ese Sasuke tiene apellido?

—Uchiha.

—Sasuke Uchiha, qué bien. Que nombre tan bonito.

—¿No sabes quién es?

—No. ¿Debería saberlo?

—Sasuke Uchiha es rico y guapísimo. Y esos atributos suelen hacerte conocido... especialmente entre las mujeres.

—Cuéntame más.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Es agente literario. El mejor. Si Sasuke te acepta en su agencia es prácticamente seguro que podrás retirarte de por vida a una isla a escribir. ¡Tiene un instinto infalible para los best—sellers!

Sakura levantó las cejas.

— Y supongo que está casado, ¿no?

—¿Casado? ¿Por quién me tomas? —exclamó Ino.

Sakura emitió un suspiro de alivio.

—Bueno, entonces no es tan grave. Los hombres casados que van de flor en flor son los peores. ¡Que me lo digan a mí! —sonrió, mirando a su desventurada amiga—. ¿Ha estado casado alguna vez?

Ino negó con la cabeza.

—Está soltero —murmuró, sollozando de nuevo.

Sakura volvió a apretar su mano.

—¿Quieres contármelo todo?

—Supongo que sí —murmuró su amiga.

—¿Has comido algo?

—He tomado café, pero no tengo nada en la nevera.

Sakura tuvo que resistir el deseo de decir que, a juzgar por el aspecto del apartamento, cualquier cosa que hubiera encontrado en la nevera habría ido directamente a la basura.

—Entonces, te invito a cenar.

Ino se animó durante un segundo, hasta que se vio a sí misma en el espejo.

— ¡No puedo salir con esta pinta!

—Tienes razón... no puedes —asintió Sakura—. As que ve a ducharte, ponte colorete y, por Dios bendito hazte algo en el pelo.

Una hora más tarde estaban sentadas en un restaurante a la orilla del Támesis, en una de las zonas menos elegantes de la ciudad. Era un sitio muy moderno, lleno de gente, y las faldas de las camareras eran tan cortas que apenas tapaban su ropa interior. Seguramente por eso estaba tan lleno, pensó Sakura, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Pidió dos cócteles y después se quedó mirando a Ino, a quien conocía desde que tenían tres años e iban juntas a la guardería, donde su amiga ya había mostrado su habilidad para meterse en líos al perder su osito de peluche el primer día. Y Sakura había demostrado su habilidad al encontrarlo.

Ese había sido el principio de su amistad y había marcado el patrón de comportamiento para ambas. Ino se metía en un lío y Sakura la sacaba de él. Desde que Sakura se había ido a vivir a Dublín cinco años antes, sus caminos raramente se cruzaban, pero después de unos minutos en su compañía, las dos se comportaban como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Bueno, no del todo.

Ino parecía distraída, nerviosa, aunque en sus circunstancias era comprensible. Sus rasgos parecían más duros, pero Sakura se decía a sí misma que la gente cambiaba; ella misma había cambiado. Había tenido que hacerlo. Eso era parte del rico tapiz de la vida. O eso decían...

—Y ahora, cuéntame —dijo, con firmeza—. ¿Quién es ese Sasuke Uchiha y por qué te has enamorado locamente de él?

—Todo el mundo se enamora de él —dijo su amiga como si fuera sentido común, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es inevitable.

—Pues qué pena que no puedas presentármelo — observó Sakura, irónica—. Suena como un reto.

—Tú tampoco te resistirías.

Sakura soltó un mechón de pelo rosado que se le había enganchado tontamente en el collar de perlas y miró a su amiga con expresión burlona.

—He aprendido que la mejor forma de olvidarte de un hombre es pensar en él como un mero mortal, no como un dios. Hay que romper los mitos.

Ino arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de pensar en él como alguien maravilloso y extraordinario...

— ¡Pero es que lo es! —Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Pues intenta pensar en sus defectos.

—¿Como cuáles?

—No lo sé, no lo conozco. Pero en lugar de describirlo como alguien inalcanzable, dite a ti misma que es arrogante, distante, que nadie en su sano juicio querría vivir con él.

—Ya.

Sakura tomó un sorbo del cóctel de color indefinible que acababa de llevar la camarera y estuvo a punto de salir despedida de la silla. Pero quizá aquello era lo que Ino necesitaba.

— Bebe —ordenó, poniendo el vaso frente a ella—. Y cuéntame más cosas. ¿Dónde lo conociste?

Ino tomó un largo trago del imposible cóctel.

—¿Recuerdas cuando trabajé como secretaria para Gordon Browne, la firma de agentes literarios? Pues Sasuke era el más importante de todos y... bueno, tuvimos una relación.

—¿Cuánto duró?

—Pues... no tanto como me habría gustado.

—¿Y cuándo terminó?

—Hace siglos —contestó su amiga, tomando otro trago—. Meses y meses. Dos años, en realidad —admitió por fin.

—¿Dos años? — Sakura parpadeó, incrédula—. ¿Y todavía sigues enamorada de él?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste tú en recuperarte de tu divorcio?

—Estamos aquí para hablar de ti, no de mí —replicó Sakura—. ¿Y has estado así desde que se cortó la relación?

—Mi vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces. Sasuke Uchiha me ha dado mala suerte. No he podido conseguir un trabajo fijo ni una relación fija. Y ahora me he enterado... —Ino no terminó la frase.

Sakura rezaba a todos los santos para que ese Sasuke no hubiera anunciado públicamente su compromiso con otra. Eso sería horrible. Aunque quizá una demostración brutal de su amor por otra mujer sería la cura que Ino necesitaba.

—¿Te has enterado de qué?

—De que va a organizar un baile benéfico. ¡Un baile! Como si nada hubiera pasado, él continua con su vida perfecta y yo estoy más hundida que un ombligo. Por eso he decidido hacer algo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es el baile del día de San Valentín. Y quiero que me invite —dijo Ino.

—Puede que lo haga. ¿No crees?

—No lo hará. Pero si... si tú... lo organizaras, me invitarías —dijo Ino por fin, mirando a su amiga con ojos esperanzados.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, entendiendo entonces.

—No.

— ¡Sakura, es tu trabajo! Eso es lo que haces para vivir. Organizas fiestas, estrenos...

—Es verdad. Pero tengo que pensar en mi reputación. Yo no voy por ahí usando mi trabajo para que mis amigas lo pasen bien... por mucho que las quiera —dijo Sakura—. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Vengarte de él? ¿Ponerte un vestido precioso y dejarlo con la miel en los labios?

—Algo así… yo sólo quiero estar ahí.

Sakura sonrió, como sonreía siempre con los líos de Ino.

—No funcionaría. Si ese Sasuke ya no está enamorado de ti, no volverá a estarlo solo porque aparezcas con un vestido sexy —dijo, tomando la mano de su amiga—. Me temo que así es la vida, Ino.

Ino se mordió los labios, a punto de confesar algo que le avergonzaba.

—Pero es que nunca estuvo enamorado de mí.

—Lo siento, cariño —murmuró Sakura, sintiendo compasión por su ingenua amiga—. ¿Qué puedo decir?

Ino terminó su cóctel de un trago y después miró a Sakura, con un brillo de determinación en los ojos.

—Yo sólo fui otra virgen seducida por él. Otra con la que hizo lo que le dio la gana hasta que se cansó —la mirada de Ino se manchó de tristeza—. Me usó y me abandonó como un juguete pasado de moda. Nunca le interesé realmente, y no deparó en hacerme lo que me hizo a pesar de que reconocía mis sentimientos hacia él.

Un primitivo sentimiento de rabia se despertó entonces en el corazón de Sakura. Recordaba sus sueños de niña sobre los hombres, sobre el amor y el matrimonio... no debería sentirse impresionada por lo que Ino acababa de contarle. Y, sin embargo, lo estaba. Odiaba a ese tipo de sujetos.

—¿Perdiste tu virginidad con ese hombre? —preguntó—. ¿Y él lo sabía?

—Claro que sí —contestó Ino—. Yo la guardaba, Sakura. La guardaba para el hombre de mi vida. Y creí que él era el indicado… eso me dio a entender al principio.

—Ya pesar de conocer tus sentimientos y no corresponderlos, ¿se atrevió a quitarte eso?

—Eso es —gimió Ino—. ¡Y no fui la única!

—¿Quieres decir que ha habido otras?

— ¡Cientos!

—¿Cientos? —cuestionó incrédula la Haruno.

—Buenos, docenas. Mujeres que lo adoran. Mujeres que a él no le importan nada.

Mujeres a las que le resulta fácil engañar para meterlas en su cama.

— ¡Lo dices de broma!

—Ojalá fuera así.

Sakura se quedó mirando la moderna mesa de metal, imaginando al rico Sasuke Uchiha atrayendo a decentes y virginales chicas como Ino a su cama. Un hombre poderoso abusando de unas jovencitas...

Cuando levantó la cara para mirar a su amiga estaba terriblemente seria. Recordaba los líos en los que solía meterse Ino en el colegio, líos de los que ella la sacaba con facilidad. Pero aquello era diferente. ¿Debería ayudarla?, se preguntaba.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó por fin.

Ino ni siquiera lo pensó un segundo.

—Quiero hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba a punto de marcar un número de teléfono y tuvo que sonreír ante la ironía de la situación. Estaba temblando. Temblando. Ella, que no tenía miedo de nada, estaba temblando como una colegiala ante la idea de llamar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero marcó el número de su móvil, decidida.

— ¿Dígame? —la voz rica, aterciopelada que contestó al teléfono era tan inesperada como irresistible y Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha?

—Soy yo.

Sakura tomó aire.

—Señor Uchiha, usted no me conoce...

—No a menos que me diga su nombre —asintió él.

Error número uno. Llamar a alguien para conseguir un trabajo y portarse como una novata.

—Soy Sakura Haruno.

Sakura prácticamente podía oír cómo él repasaba mentalmente su interminable lista de nombres de mujer, sin recordar el suyo. Pero, o era demasiado amable o demasiado precavido como para decírselo. ¡Quizá pensaba que era otra de su larga lista de vírgenes, ofreciéndose para el sacrificio!

—¿Es escritora? —preguntó, con el tono de alguien acostumbrado a recibir demasiadas llamadas de autores primerizos.

—No.

—Menos mal —suspiró el hombre—. ¿Y qué desea, señorita Haruno?

—En realidad, es más bien qué desea usted, señor Uchiha.

—Oh.

En la resignación de aquel monosílabo, Sakura entendió que el hombre creía enfrentarse a un crudo intento de coqueteo. Lo que, según Ino, era algo que Sasuke Uchiha solía hacer a diario.

Y también significaba que tenía que darse prisa. Eso irritaría a alguien como él, en lugar de interesarlo.

— Señor Uchiha, me han dicho que quiere usted organizar un baile benéfico el día de San Valentín — dijo Sakura, con su tono más profesional.

—¿Es usted periodista?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Ya le he dicho...

—No hace falta que vuelva a decirme su nombre —le interrumpió tajantemente—. No nos conocemos, ¿verdad?

—No. No nos conocemos.

—¿Quién le ha dado el número de mi móvil?

—Me lo dieron en su oficina.

— ¡Estupendo! ¡Le dan mi número de móvil a una completa extraña! —gruñó él. Al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio—. No nos conocemos y no es escritora. ¿Qué es lo que quiere, señorita Haruno?

Si no fuera por Ino, Sakura habría colgado inmediatamente a aquel engreído.

—Lo que quiero, señor Uchiha, es decirle que me dedico a organizar eventos...

—¿Que nunca salen bien? —la interrumpió él, irónico.

—Salen muy bien —protestó ella, irritada—. Mis eventos siempre son un éxito, señor Uchiha.

—Tanto que tiene que dedicarse a llamar a extraños, ya veo. Creí que su línea de trabajo se basaba en la recomendación de unos clientes a otros.

—Normalmente, así es —dijo ella, intentando controlar su temperamento. Quería odiarlo, por Ino. Y, por su forma de hablar, no debería resultarle muy difícil. Pero el problema era que no podía odiarlo demasiado porque él lo notaría y no le daría el trabajo—. Pero es que he trabajado en Irlanda durante los últimos cinco años y estoy, digamos abriendo mercado en Londres. Soy muy conocida en Dublín, puede preguntar a cualquiera. He organizado cenas benéficas, estrenos cinematográficos, fiestas privadas...

—¿De verdad? —la incredulidad del hombre era más que obvia.

—Supongo que si mencionara el nombre de algunos de mis clientes, serían inmediatamente reconocibles... incluso para usted, señor Uchiha —dijo Sakura, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle lo que pensaba de él.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—He trabajado para el Festival de Cine de Irlanda. El escritor Shikamaru Nara me recomendó...

—¿Shikamaru? —la interrumpió él, sorprendido—. ¿Lo conoce?

—Organicé el bautizo de su hijo.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró él. Sasuke había sido invitado al bautizo, pero una gira por Estados Unidos con uno de sus autores más reputados lo había impedido acudir—. Y si llamo a Shikamaru, él me dará buenas referencias suyas, ¿no es así?

—Eso espero. Él y Temari, su mujer...

—Sé quien es Temari. Conozco a los Nara desde hace años.

—Me dijeron que darían referencias mías —terminó Sakura la frase.

Seguramente el escritor irlandés y su mujer habían sentido simpatía por ella. En aquel momento estaba a punto de divorciarse de Sasori, su marido, y el bautizo había sido el único momento alegre en mucho tiempo. Sakura había puesto su alma en organizar la fiesta y, desde entonces, le habían llovido los trabajos.

— Ya veo —murmuró él.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta, presintiendo que aquel era el momento de atacar.

—La cuestión es, señor Uchiha, que si me contrata para organizar el baile, le garantizo que recaudaremos más dinero del que pueda imaginarse.

—¿Quién se lo ha dicho, señorita Haruno?

—¿Lo del baile?

— ¡No, lo del hombre en la luna! —replicó él, sarcástico—. ¡Claro que me refiero al baile!

Aquella podría haber sido una pregunta difícil, si Sakura no la hubiera anticipado. Pero Ino le había dicho que él era, además de engreído, realista, y sabría que la mitad de Londres estaba deseando recibir una invitación.

—Nadie en particular —contestó, vagamente—. Ya sabe cómo habla la gente. Cuando se trata de un evento social de importancia, a todo el mundo le gusta hablar de ello antes de que se anuncie de forma oficial. Y, créame, señor Uchiha, por lo que he oído, este va a ser el evento más deseado de la temporada.

—Eso espero —dijo él, pensativo—. Pero la verdad es que ya tenía a alguien en mente para organizarlo. Varias personas se han ofrecido...

—¿Aficionados? —lo interrumpió ella—. ¿O profesionales?

—Bueno, todos ellos han organizado eventos similares en alguna ocasión...

— Solo se está seguro cuando se contrata a un profesional, señor Uchiha.

—¿De verdad? —él no sonaba muy convencido.

—¿No querría conocerme al menos, señor Uchiha? —preguntó, con su tono más dulce. Su cara no mostraba dulzura alguna, desde luego, pero él no podía verla.

—Estoy muy ocupado...

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, usando el tranquilizador tono de una niñera—. Los hombres de éxito siempre lo están. Pero, ¿podría perdonarse a sí mismo si el baile no fuera un éxito, solo porque no ha encontrado un momento para conocerme?

Sasuke Uchiha lanzó una carcajada al escuchar aquello, una carcajada ronca y muy masculina. Un sonido tan perturbador que Sakura se encontró a sí misma sujetando el auricular como si fuera a salir volando.

—La determinación es una cualidad que admire tanto como la seguridad —dijo él entonces—. Siempre que vaya acompañada de talento...

—Lo está, señor Uchiha, lo está.

—Muy bien, señorita Haruno. Le daré exactamente diez minutos para convencerme de que es usted la persona perfecta para organizar un baile benéfico.

—No se arrepentirá, señor Uchiha —dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Dígame dónde cuándo.

—¿Le parece bien esta tarde?

—¿Hoy? —su sonrisa se borró.

—Por supuesto. Esta tarde significa hoy —gruñó él—. Esta noche tengo que viajar a París, así que podríamos vernos en mi casa, brevemente, antes de que me marche.

Él lo hacía parecer casi como una cita con el dentista y, en realidad, el nivel de adrenalina de Sakura en aquel momento era el mismo que tendría si tuviera que ir a sacarse una muela.

—¿En Londres? —preguntó, como si no supiera nada. Pero Ino la había informado que Sasuke Uchiha tenía un apartamento en Londres y una casa en el campo.

—No, en Cambridge.

—Cambridge —repitió ella, desanimada, pensando en viajar aquella lluviosa tarde de noviembre. Para hacerle un favor a una amiga, además.

—¿Es un problema para usted, señorita Haruno? Cambridge no está al otro lado del mundo.

Regla número uno: una Relaciones Públicas tiene que estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad.

—¿Problema? Ningún problema —mintió ella alegremente—. Déme la dirección y estaré allí a la hora del té.

—Estoy deseándolo —murmuró él. Sakura habría jurado que se estaba riendo de ella.

El sol estaba empezando a ponerse y una fina lluvia teñía el paisaje de gris cuando el tren paró en la estación de Eversford. El solitario andén hacía sentir a Sakura como si estuviera en el plato de una antigua película de misterio.

Colocándose la bufanda alrededor del cuello, se dirigió a la puerta de la antigua estación para tomar un taxi.

No había nadie más esperando y el conductor la miró con interés cuando le dio la dirección.

—La casa de Sasuke Uchiha —dijo el hombre.

—¿Lo conoce?

—Claro que sí. Nos da mucho trabajo. Me imaginaba que era allí donde iba — sonrió el taxista.

—¿Es que siempre sabe dónde van sus pasajeros?

—No. Sólo los que van a visitar al señor Uchiha —contestó él, mirándola por el retrovisor—. Si es una chica guapa que baja del tren de Londres, seguro que va a su casa.

Sakura apretó los labios. El comentario del taxista le había recordado para qué iba a casa de Uchiha en realidad. Pobre Ino.

—¿Es que lo visitan muchas mujeres? —preguntó, intentando parecer desinteresada.

— Muchas, no. ¡De una en una! —bromeó el hombre—. Y solo nos damos cuenta porque en este pueblo nunca pasa nada. Es un sitio muy aislado.

—Ya veo —musitó Sakura, mirando por la ventanilla. Los edificios del pueblo iban desapareciendo y el paisaje era cada vez más solitario. Podría haber sido aburrido, pero en realidad tenía una belleza muy particular. A pesar de ello, aquel lugar no parecía el sitio más adecuado para un dios del sexo como Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Por qué habría decidido vivir allí, cuando podía pasarlo mejor en Londres?, se preguntaba—. ¿Está muy lejos?

—A cuatro kilómetros —contestó el hombre—. ¿Es usted escritora?

—No —dijo ella, sacando el espejo del bolso.

Estaba demasiado pálida, como siempre, y podría haberse puesto máscara de pestañas para destacar sus ojos verdes. Pero, además de que había salido de casa a toda prisa, Sakura había decidido maquillarse poco, como para quitarle importancia a aquella visita. Además, los «dioses del sexo» estaban acostumbrados a mujeres que usan kilos de cosméticos. Lo sabía por su marido. De modo, que ella sería diferente. Había una cosa que sabía bien sobre aquel tipo de hombre... se aburría con facilidad y las cosas diferentes lo intrigaban.

De modo que se había contentado con ponerse un poco de brillo en los labios y una capa de maquillaje casi invisible.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo el hombre poco después. A su derecha, una valla de piedra cubierta de hiedra y, frente a ella, a lo lejos, un camino que llevaba a la casa.

—¿Le importa dejarme aquí?

—La casa está un poco lejos, señorita.

—Prefiero ir dando un paseo. Quiero disfrutar del paisaje.

El ruido del coche avisaría a Sasuke Uchiha de su llegada. Y ella no quería eso. Quería pillar desprevenido al seductor.

Ignorando la expresión de curiosidad del taxista, Sakura le pagó el viaje y añadió una buena propina.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Querrá volver a la estación... esta noche? —la pregunta estaba hecha con tanta delicadeza que Sakura se habría echado a reír si no se sintiera indignada por la pobre Ino. ¿Qué era aquella casa? ¿Un harén?

— Sí, pero no sé a qué hora —contestó—. Si me da su tarjeta, lo llamaré.

Sakura esperó hasta que vio desaparecer el coche por la carretera y después tomó el camino de gravilla, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

La casa estaba situada en una magnífica finca, el paisaje cubierto con las últimas hojas de otoño, aunque también había flores silvestres y árboles cuyas enormes copas se extendían hacia el cielo gris.

Era una casa antigua. Una gran edificación blanca, perfecta en su simplicidad.

Y parecía desierta.

Moviéndose sin hacer ruido, Sakura se acercó a una de las ventanas emplomadas y casi se desmayó al ver al hombre que había dentro, frente a la chimenea. Con el cabello oscuro, vestido sólo con unos pantalones vaqueros, estaba tumbado cómodamente sobre un sofá, leyendo lo que parecía un manuscrito.

Sakura se acercó para verlo mejor y el movimiento debió llamar su atención, porque el hombre levantó la mirada. Pero no mostró emoción alguna al verla pegada al cristal.

Ni sorpresa, si susto, ni irritación. Ni siquiera curiosidad.

Después, hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando la puerta.

¡Y se puso a leer de nuevo!

Aquel tipo era un grosero. Después de haber tenido que tomar el tren hasta Cambridge para ir a verlo... Sakura llegó a la puerta de dos zancadas y la abrió de golpe. Cuando entró en el recibidor, se quedó sorprendida.

Sobre el suelo de madera había un par de botas de goma llenas de barro, un catálogo de jardinería y un sombrero viejo. Chubasqueros y chaquetas se amontonaban en un perchero y una variedad de paraguas y sombrillas de colores amenazaba con hacer estallar un paragüero. Había dos espejos antiguos en las paredes de color granate y, en general, parecía una casa muy acogedora. Y a esa sensación acogedora ayudaban las espesas alfombras de lana sobre las que, sin duda, le habría hecho el amor a montones de mujeres.

Era como entrar en su propia casa, pensó, sorprendida. No debería ser así. Aquella era la casa del hombre que había seducido a Ino, no la casa de sus sueños.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del estudio, él levantó la cabeza, despeinado y sin afeitar, como si acabara de salir de la cama.

—Hola —dijo, bostezando—. Usted debe de ser Sakura Haruno.

Sus ojos eran de un ónix profundos, un negro como el carbón, tan asombrosos como para eclipsar la atractiva simetría de su cara. Con los vaqueros gastados y el pelo un poco demasiado largo parecía más una estrella del rock que un agente literario.

Era lógico que Ino se hubiera enamorado de él, pensaba Sakura, con el corazón acelerado. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que pareciera más a gusto consigo mismo.

—Y usted debe de ser Sasuke Uchiha —murmuró, intentando encontrar su voz.

—Exactamente.

—Gracias por abrirme la puerta —dijo, irónica.

—Si no puede encontrar el camino desde la puerta hasta mi estudio, me parece que lo de los eventos sociales no es lo suyo, señorita —bostezó él de nuevo—. Siéntese.

Sakura echó un vistazo por la habitación.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó. Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que ella tenía razón. Todas las superficies planas del estudio estaban ocupadas por libros, manuscritos o revistas. Algunos incluso habían resbalado desde su escritorio hasta la alfombra—. Debería poner un poco de orden, ¿no le parece? —dijo, sin pensar.

—No se puede pone orden en una habitación llena de manuscritos porque se pierden —se encogió él de hombros, mientras rescataba el teléfono de debajo de un montón de revistas—. Si los tienes delante, te ves obligado a leerlos tarde o temprano. Aunque quizá tenga razón, aquí hay demasiados papeles. Estaremos mejor en el salón —dijo, señalando una puerta al otro lado del estudio—. ¿Por qué no me espera allí? Póngase cómoda. Estoy esperando una llamada, pero no tardaré mucho.

—Por favor, no se apresure por mí —dijo ella, irritada.

—No se preocupe. No lo haré —replicó él, sarcástico.

Lo primero de lo que Sakura se dio cuenta cuando entró en el salón fue de que en casa de Sasuke Uchiha no vivía ninguna mujer. Y si vivía, debía de ser una mujer muy pasiva e insípida porque aquel lugar no mostraba toque femenino alguno. Colores austeros, muebles de madera oscura, cuadros con motivos de pesca...

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a estar en casas de extraños; era parte de su trabajo. Sabía cuánto podía decir una casa sobre una persona y se había convertido en una experta en adivinar los signos de una vida doméstica tranquila. O salvaje.

Aquella habitación era auténtico territorio masculino. Para empezar, Sasuke Uchiha parecía incapaz de tirar un solo periódico, y podía ver suplementos dominicales con fecha de meses anteriores. Y había suficientes libros sobre las mesas y en el suelo como para que abriera su propia librería. Sakura se inclinó para leer algunos de los títulos y la alarmó observar que tenían gustos parecidos en cuanto a temas y autores.

No había fotografías, pero eso no la sorprendía. Las mujeres eran las que colocaban fotografías en las casas; recuerdos familiares, bodas y bautizos. Símbolos de posesión que los hombres no parecían necesitar.

Tomó un precioso cojín de terciopelo de un sillón y estaba tan concentrada examinándolo que no lo oyó entrar. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró a sí misma bajo la mirada de unos escrutadores ojos oscuros.

Sakura parpadeó. Además de hablar por teléfono, se había afeitado y pasado un peine por el pelo. También se había puesto un jersey oscuro y el suave cachemire destacaba sus anchos hombros.

Aquel hombre era guapísimo.

Sakura apretó el cojín contra su pecho, como una armadura.

—¿Piensa llevárselo a casa? —preguntó él, burlón.

Sakura se quedó mirando el cojín. En un lado, estaba bordada la palabra Sasuke, dentro de un corazón de pequeñas flores escarlatas. En el otro, había un mensaje: «El amor que se entrega nunca es en vano».

—Es precioso —dijo, preguntándose quién lo habría hecho. Alguien que, obviamente, lo adoraba.

—Sí —murmuró él—. Precioso.

Parte de su trabajo era hacer preguntas, conseguir conexiones. Si veía algo que le gustaba, intentaba saber dónde podía conseguirlo, porque podría necesitarlo en cualquier momento.

—¿Le importa si le pregunto dónde lo ha conseguido?

Los ojos del hombre rehuyeron. Sakura se sorprendió al ver en ellos un brillo de dolor.

— ¡Claro que me importa! Ya le dije que tengo que salir de viaje esta noche —dijo, con frialdad—. Pero usted parece dispuesta a pasar la tarde hablando sobre la decoración de mi casa.

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas ardían y dejó el cojín sobre el sofá.

—Lo siento. Es la costumbre.

Él ni siquiera aceptó la disculpa.

—¿Por qué no me dice lo que ha venido a decirme?

De pie en el salón, con el abrigo de mouton puesto, Sakura se sentía absolutamente fuera de lugar. Aquel hombre podría hacer un cursillo de buenas maneras, pensaba.

—¿Le importa si antes me quito el abrigo?

Sasuke Uchiha se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera intentó ayudarla a desprenderse de la pesada prenda y Sakura se enfadó consigo misma por sentirse molesta. Él era un futuro cliente, no alguien a quien llevaría a su casa para presentarle a su madre.

Dejó el abrigo sobre el respaldo de un sofá y se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose incómoda e insegura.

Su ropa era práctica y confortable, en ese orden, muy adecuada para el trabajo. Las faldas cortas con las que no se podría ni agachar estaban fuera de la cuestión. Igual que los tacones muy altos diseñados para alargar las piernas. Pero, aunque Sakura era un poco más curvilínea de lo que a ella le habría gustado, era suficientemente alta como para llevar la ropa con estilo. Aquel día, llevaba una falda de lana marrón hasta las rodillas y un jersey de cachemire color crema, con botas de piel de tacón.

Sakura lo miró para ver si había en él algún tipo de reacción, pero la expresión de Sasuke Uchiha era tan enigmática como la de Mona Lisa. ¿Y por qué tenía que molestarla eso? «Por favor, Sakura, estás aquí para vengar a un montón de corazones rotos, no para unirte a sus filas», se decía.

—¿Va a sentarse o no? —preguntó él—. Yo prefiero estirar las piernas, pero no hay razón para que usted esté incómoda durante la entrevista.

—Prefiero estar de pie —murmuró ella—. ¿Qué entrevista?

—La entrevista que tengo que hacerle para decidir si le encargo el trabajo o no —contestó él — . ¿Qué pensaba que íbamos a hacer? ¿Tomar el té? Tengo que decidir si quiero que trabaje para mí y usted tendrá que decidir si puede soportarlo —sonrió, irónico—. ¿O pensaba que el trabajo sería suyo en cuanto mirase esos enormes ojos verdes?

Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida. De modo que, a pesar del frío recibimiento, él se había fijado en sus ojos...

—No, claro que no —dijo ella. Aquello reafirmaba lo que Ino le había contado sobre él—. Soy una profesional, señor Uchiha. Yo no utilizo mis encantos para conseguir trabajo.

—Quizá no conscientemente —la retó él—. Pero la mayoría de las mujeres usan el sexo para conseguir lo que quieren. Al menos, según mi experiencia.

—Y su experiencia es muy amplia, ¿no es así? — le devolvió ella el reto.

—Depende de a qué llame usted amplia —respondió él, imperturbable—. Pero le recomendaría que no formara opiniones tan rápidas sobre un hombre al que acaba de conocer.

No ganaría nada irritándolo, pensaba Sakura, y lo estaba irritando. Mucho.

—Disculpe.

—¿Puedo ver alguna muestra de su trabajo?

—¿Cómo?

— Supongo que tendrá fotografías y dossier de prensa sobre las actividades que ha organizado.

—Pues... sí —dijo ella. Lo tenía, por supuesto, pero no lo había llevado—. La verdad es que mi carpeta de trabajo está en Dublín. Se la he dejado a un posible cliente. En cualquier caso, lo mejor sería que hablase con algunas de las personas para las que he trabajado.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Con Shikamaru Nara. Es la única referencia que usted me dio, afortunadamente, Shikamaru es un hombre de mi absoluta confianza.

Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Son amigos?

—Sí. ¿Le sorprende?

La sorprendía, ciertamente. Shikamaru era un hombre de moral intachable. ¿Cómo podía ser amigo de aquel rompecorazones?

—¿Qué le contó Shikamaru?

—Que es usted una buena profesional —contestó él—. Muy buena.

—Ahora es usted quien parece sorprendido —observó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Los buenos profesionales no suelen tener que ir llamando a los clientes para conseguir trabajo. Shikamaru se sorprendió cuando le dije que usted misma me había llamado. De hecho, no se lo creía.

Sakura se sobresaltó. Todos sus planes podrían irse al garete si él sospechaba algo.

—¿Porqué?

—Me dijo que le parecía muy raro. Que su empresa de Relaciones Públicas era muy demandada en Dublín y no la imaginaba buscando clientes — Sasuke enfatizó aquellas palabras con una sonrisa malvada. Estaba siendo ofensivo a propósito, pero Sakura no pensaba dejarse amedrentar ni por su actitud ni por el brillo de sus ojos de ónix. Y quizá la única forma de hacerlo era no mirarlos—. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

—Ya le dije que acabo de llegar a Londres y necesito hacer un trabajo que llame la atención para darme a conocer.

—¿Y lo conseguirá trabajando para mí?

Sakura lo miró, intentando disimular los latidos erráticos de su corazón. ¿Aquellos ojos negros tendrían el mismo efecto en cualquier ser humano con cromosoma X?, se preguntaba.

—Usted sabe que sí.

Él asintió suavemente, como reconociendo su sinceridad. «Si él supiera», pensaba Sakura, sintiéndose culpable. Hasta que recordó las lágrimas de Ino. Sasuke Uchiha se merecía lo que estaba a punto de recibir. Si conseguía el trabajo...

—Muy bien. Mi baile benéfico la pondría en el mapa social de Londres —dijo él, su voz un suave murmullo que despertaba sus sentidos — . ¿Y qué conseguiré yo a cambio?

Era increíble, insultante. Sakura tuvo que ocupar las manos acariciando su collar de perlas.

—¿Qué se le ocurre? —preguntó, con voz ronca.

—Estamos hablando de negocios, señorita Haruno —le recordó él, burlón—. No de sexo.

Sakura se puso roja como el carmín.

—Yo no estaba sugiriendo...

—Sí lo estaba. Está escrito en su cara —la interrumpió él—. Me siento halagado.

— ¡Pues no se sienta halagado! —exclamó Sakura—. Quizá he sacado conclusiones equivocadas, pero las mujeres tenemos que estar en guardia. Que un hombre haga proposiciones durante una reunión de trabajo es, lamentablemente, algo habitual, señor Uchiha.

—Sí, me imagino que debe ocurrirle muchas veces —comentó él, inocentemente.

Sakura lo miró, con una ceja levantada. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella?

—Quizá deberíamos hablar del baile.

Él sonrió, demostrando que encontraba aquel intercambio de frases extremadamente estimulante.

—Eso es lo que llevo intentando hacer desde que ha llegado, señorita Haruno. Es usted quien se ha salido del tema.

—¿Yo? ¡Es usted el que me distrae! —exclamó ella, indignada. Pero después recuperó la compostura—. Bueno, en cualquier caso, el día de San Valentín es una fecha estupenda para organizar una fiesta. Nos permite una gran variedad en la decoración.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Pues... flores, corazones, amor... romance.

—Muy original —murmuró él, irónico.

Se estaba riendo de ella. Sakura estaba furiosa y se olvidó de Ino y de todo lo demás para concentrarse en su trabajo.

—Señor Uchiha, el día de San Valentín es como el día de Navidad.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Es una celebración tradicional... la gente espera ciertas decoraciones, ciertos ritos.

—¿De verdad?

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó ella—. La gente no siempre quiere ser sorprendida. Esperan ver lo que han visto siempre y...

—Qué aburrido.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta. Aquella mirada enigmática era increíblemente perturbadora.

—Se equivoca —sonrió—. Le aseguro que, aunque lo que sugiero no es original, no será en absoluto aburrido. Tendrá la mejor comida, la mejor bebida y la música más maravillosa... todo ello servido en un decorado que lo dejará sin habla.

Él la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de volver a mirar su reloj.

—Bien. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señorita Haruno.

Sakura lo miró, atónita. ¿No estaría despidiéndola? Él había dicho diez minutos, pero apenas la había dejado hablar durante treinta segundos. Sakura miró su reloj. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de palabra. Habían pasado exactamente diez minutos desde que entró en la casa.

—¿Me está diciendo que me vaya?

—Me temo que sí. Tengo que ir al aeropuerto y puedo dejarla en la estación, si quiere.

De modo que eso era todo. No había conseguido el trabajo. Había defraudado a Ino y algo peor, se había defraudado a sí misma comportándose frente a aquel posible cliente como una quinceañera. Por eso no iba a darle el trabajo. Actuar como una tonta ante un hombre como él, en lugar de hacerlo como lo que era, una profesional que había montado su propia empresa sin ayuda de nadie...

—No, gracias. Llamaré a un taxi.

—¿Seguro? Llegaremos antes en mi coche —sonrió él, perezosamente—. ¿Es que no confía en usted misma si sube al coche conmigo?

Sakura podía marcharse de aquella casa sin el trabajo, podía haber viajado a Cambridge para nada. Pero no había ninguna razón para que él pensase que ella era una especie de histérica. Había subestimado a Sasuke Uchiha y era el momento de retirarse de forma digna.

—No sea absurdo, señor Uchiha —sonrió ella—. Le agradezco que quiera llevarme.

—Muy bien. Vamos. El coche está en el garaje — dijo, tomando un maletín del estudio.

Sakura lo siguió hasta el cobertizo convertido en garaje. Había esperado algo fálico, un largo deportivo rojo, por ejemplo. Pero, en lugar de eso, se encontró con un todoterreno manchado de barro, con palos de golf y raquetas de tenis amontonadas en la parte trasera, además de un montón de revistas, envoltorios de caramelos y zapatillas de deporte. Sobre el asiento, un sobre en el que estaba escrito: Urgente. Sasuke.

Aquel era el coche de un hombre de acción, cuyo propietario no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de pasar la aspiradora. No parecía el coche de un playboy, pensaba.

—Está hecho un asco —se disculpó él.

—Me gusta —dijo ella, con sinceridad—. De verdad. Es agradable.

—Más bien un desastre —murmuró él, tirando el sobre y el maletín sobre el asiento trasero y esperando que Sakura cerrara la puerta antes de arrancar.

Su forma de conducir también la sorprendió. No cuadraba con el estereotipo de hombre rico y caprichoso que Ino había pintado. No hubo arrancada Ferrari, ni frenazos absurdos. Sasuke Uchiha conducía con seguridad, con calma, y Sakura se relajó sobre el asiento, mirando por la ventanilla.

Él no habló hasta que llegaron a la estación y Sakura tampoco lo hizo. No se le ocurría nada que decir. O sí. Pero decirle, «espero que no se haya formado una impresión equivocada de mí», sería aún peor. Por alguna extraña razón, le importaba la opinión que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera sobre ella.

Estaba deseando bajarse del coche, pero cuando llegaron a la estación sintió una extraña tristeza al pensar que no volvería a verlo de nuevo.

—Gracias —sonrió, como despedida. Pero no estaba preparada para la mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros.

—No me ha dado su tarjeta.

—¿Mi tarjeta? —repitió ella, tontamente.

—La tarjeta con su número de teléfono.

Sakura metió la mano en el bolso y, nerviosa, sacó una tarjeta.

—Es un teléfono de Dublín —observó él.

—Sí, pero también está el número de mi móvil.

—¿Cuándo va a volver a Irlanda?

—No estoy segura —contestó ella. No lo estaba, porque su vuelta dependía de que él le diera el trabajo o no—. ¿Sigo en la lista de candidatos para organizar el baile?

— No —contestó él. Aquella palabra fue como una guillotina—. El trabajo es suyo.

—¿Cómo?

—El trabajo es suyo —repitió él—. Si sigue estando interesada.

—Sí, claro —dijo ella—. Pero creí que...

—No me parece una buena táctica parecer tan incrédula cuando alguien le ofrece un trabajo, señorita Haruno —la interrumpió él—. Podría hacer que reconsiderase mi decisión.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no ha sido la mejor entrevista de mi vida — sonrió ella.

—Shikamaru me dijo que era usted la mejor y él es la clase de persona cuya opinión respeto.

—¿Y por eso me ofrece el trabajo? ¿Por lo que ha dicho Shikamaru?

— En parte. Pero también porque es usted una cara nueva y las caras nuevas suelen aportar entusiasmo. Nunca he organizado un baile benéfico y quiero que todo salga bien —dijo él, con un brillo de determinación en los ojos—. Más que bien.

De repente, Sakura recuperó el entusiasmo. El baile sería un éxito. Ella se aseguraría de que lo fuese. La venganza de Ino sería algo subsidiario. Una lección que le hacía falta a Sasuke Uchiha y que, quizá algún día, él le agradecería.

—Saldrá muy bien, señor Uchiha. Se lo garantizo.

—Sasuke —corrigió él.

—Sasuke —repitió ella. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda pronunciando su nombre. Demasiado cómoda. Tan cómoda como rozando con la suya una larga y fuerte pierna masculina.

Nunca se había sentido tan excitada ante la proximidad de un hombre. Nunca excepto con su ex marido, Sasori. Pero eso no podía ser. No estaba simplemente frente a un hombre guapísimo con un cuerpo de ensueño. Estaba frente al hombre que había despojado a su amiga, y a muchas otras mujeres, de su inocencia.

Entonces, ¿por qué deseaba sentarse en su regazo como una gatita, en lugar de clavarle sus garras en los ojos?

—Estaré fuera de la ciudad durante una semana. Cuando vuelva, la llamaré y nos reuniremos para hablar de la organización y el presupuesto. ¿De acuerdo?

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Nueva adquisición! Espero que les agrade, no serán muchos capítulos :) Sus opiniones, dudas, quejas... son bienvenidas. Saludos y besos._


End file.
